Fafner in the Azure
is a mecha anime franchise created by XEBEC in collaboration with Starchild Records. The story focuses on a group of children who pilot the titular Fafner mecha units in an escalating war against giant aliens called the Festum. Series *Fafner: Right of Left - Television special, prequel to Fafner: Dead Aggressor. *Fafner: Dead Aggressor - Television series, Original entry in the Fafner in the Azure franchise. *Fafner: Heaven and Earth - Movie, sequel to Fafner: Dead Aggressor. *Fafner: Exodus - Television series, sequel to Fafner: Heaven and Earth. Chronology ;2085 :An unknown photon crystalline body is discovered in a huge crater at the bottom of the Seto Inland Sea. Named the Seto Inland Sea Mir, the photon crystalline body is determined to be an intelligent life-form. Presented at the Astrobiological Society conference, it is analyzed under the direct control of the Japanese government. ;2093 :The discovery of the Seto Inland Sea Mir inferred the presence of another Mir that summoned it to Earth. This Mir was designated the super-ancient Mir. :Hypothesizing the existence of a super-ancient Mir, a theory is put forth that claims it was the Mir that caused apes to evolve into Homo sapiens. ;2095 :The similarities between the Mir genetic information and Human chromosomes is established. The following year, it is found that the super-ancient Mir caused apes to evolve into Homo sapiens. In other words, the super-ancient Mir became fused at the chromosomal level inside human beings. ;2114 :A huge photon crystalline body, named the Artic Mir, falls to earth near the North Pole. It is later be known as the North Pole Mir. :Confirmed a number of photon crystalline bodies in fixed orbits around earth. :Festum appeared intermittently, pulling many nations into combat. :The North Pole Mir produces a large amount of Festum in attempting to assimilate or annihilate all of humanity. :However not all of the Mir harbor those intentions. Both the Seto Inland Sea Mir and Misao Kurusu Mir have been working towards their own goals. ;2115 :Destruction of the United Nations headquarters by the Festum. :New United Nations established and Humanity Army was founded in South Africa. :A woman by the name Hester Gallop was appointed as the New United Nations Secretary General. ;2116 :Confirmed the growth of the Seto Inland Sea Mir. :The Seto Inland Sea Mir, tying to "protect life from death", took away the ability to give birth by releasing a toxic in Japan. This is because the Seto Inland Sea Mir misunderstood the concept of death. :Japan's birth rate start to decline rapidly. ;2117 :Due to Seto Inland Sea Mir, it's found that all living organisms in Japan have lost their fertility. ;2118 :The Kanto region is devastated by Festum attack. :An emergency meeting of the World Security Council is held, and decides to destroy the Mir and Japan altogether. :The Human Army commences a nuclear strike against Japan. The attack virtually erases Japan from the face of the earth, leaving behind only Okinawa and half of Hokkaido. ;2119 :Japan puts the Paradise plan codename: Arcadian Project into action. :The Arcadian Project is a plan for the surviving Japaneses whose country was erased by the Human Army to embark out on their own. Its primary objective was to continue the preservation of all sorts of information unique to Japan, from physical items to cultural. In addition, because the New United Nations was trying to kill people for fear of contamination, the plan also served as a way to hide from them. ;2120 :The United States of America collapses. ;2121 :Using former Obihiro city as a base, the construction of Arcadian Project huge ark starts offshore. ;2122 :First F-Plan or Fafner plan, a part of Arcadian Project were executed. Construction starts on Professor Ikumi Nishio's Siegfried-system integrated prototype Fafner known as Zero Fafner, a Aegil Model Fafner. It required two pilots to be operated. ;2123 :Countries that survived the Festum attack press forward with their own version Arcadian Projects. The exact number of the Arcadian Project built by other countries were unknown to Japan Arcadian Project. ;2125 :The Japan Arcadian Project Fafner-operational submarine fortress, christened the ALVIS, were completed and enters service. :Artificial island were built on top of the submarine fortress to be use as residential space. ;2126 :The future inhabitants of the artificial island were selected. ;2128 :Settlement of the artificial island, named Tatsumiya Island, begins. Tatsumiya Island is a place to continue the traditions of the Japanese culture and a place to protect the peaceful everyday life of its people. ;2132 :The Prototype Fafner, the Aegil Model Zero Fafner, failed to startup during an experiment. The two pilots, the parent of the future Fafner pilot, twin Akira Nishio and Rina Nishio died and assimilated by the Zero Fafner. :As a result of the incident, Professor Ikumi Nishio resign from the F-Plan. :Youji Hino and Mitsuhiro Bartland took over the F-Plan and continued research in developing a prototype Fafner. :They came up with the Fafner Titan Model (TSX), a prototype for the future Nothung model Fafner. :However, since the Siegfried system were built into the unit like the Zero Fafner, it has a significant drawback: the effects of the assimilation phenomenon progress rapidly. ;2133 :Adoption of the Zero Fafner weapons system were abandon, and conversion to ALVIS auxiliary system. :The Zero Fafner were sealed at the ALVIS underwater observation room. :Saya Minashiro mother to Soushi Minashiro and who was pregnant carrying Tsubaki Minashiro was assimilated while researching the island Mir core. However Tsubaki was spared by being born prematurely and were fuse with the island core. :Akane Makabe was the mother of Kazuki Makabe, and an ace pilot in the Japan Self-Defense Force. However she was assimilated by the Festum and became the independent resonance core, Mjölnir as her husband watches hopeless unable to help. ;2134 :Deployment of the mirror camouflage system and move to the Southern Hemisphere to reduce chance of combat. :Development of the Fafner Nothung model headed by Youko Hazama, Ayano Kondo, and Kouzou Minashiro were completed. :The Siegfried System were separated from the Fafner Nothung model to reduce the assimilation phenomenon effect on the pilot. ;2135 :Installation of pilot training hypnosis system in Tatsumiya Island middle school. ;2137 :A wave of Festum enters Tatsumiya Island, the children accidentally respond. ;2138 :Mitsuhiro Bartland leaves the island and join the New United Nation. ;2141 :Youji Hino and Michio Hino leave the island and join the New United Nation. :Youji Hino and Mitsuhiro Bartland jointly developed a new Fafner unit, the Fafner Salvator Model with the New United Nation. :However their objective differ when facing the Festum threat. ;2145, July 20 :The event of Fafner in the Azure: Right of Left take place here. :A group of student graduate and leave the island :Yumi Ikoma discovered the existence of Alvis :Training for the L-Plan Fafner pilots begin ;2145, September 2 :The L-Plan were executed :The plan involved detaching L-boat, the left wing section of ALVIS and having it cruise around for a period of time without optical camouflage as a diversion accompanied by 4 Titan model Fafner ;2145, September 5 :L-boat emerge after drifting for three days :First combat victory against the Festum by the Fafner Titan Model (TSX) piloted by Ryo Masaoka and Yumi Ikoma :The first two units of Nothung model Fafner Mark Eins (I) and Fafner Mark Zwei (II) were completed. :Combat deployment of Fafner Mark Zwei (II) piloted by Karin Kuramae were successful however Fafner Mark Eins (I) failed due to the injury suffer by Soushi on his left eye resulting him unable to pilot a Fafner unit. ;2145, November 2 :L-Plan mission successfully complete and escape submarine door unlock. :L-boat automatically activate Fenrir system :L-boat personnel failed to escaped from the Festum as the submarine were destroyed and assimilated :Ryo Masaoka and Yumi Ikoma board the last two remaining Fafner unit and lead them to underwater trench to prevent Festum discover Tatsumiya location. :Both Ryo and Yumi died from assimilation phenomenon but not before the Ryo leave a beacon message for Alvis and activate Fenrir system. ;2146, March 2 :The Fafner Titan Model (TSX) piloted by Ryo and Yumi were recovered from the bottom of the ocean :Data gather from the two unit help improved Alvis defense capability :The beacon message recorded by Ryo were played throughout the island ;2146 :The event of Fafner in the Azure: Dead Aggressor take place here. :First Operation Azure ;2147 :Miwa Hino were born through natural conception ;2148 :The event of Fafner in the Azure: Heaven and Earth take place here. :Second Operation Azure ;2150 :The event of Fafner in the Azure: Exodus take place here. :Human Army's Hawaii-Poliahu transport base destruction. Category:Browse